Silel (Silel DesGarniers)
Silel DesGarniers is a young and impetuous human woman living on Omega. Her ill temper and unending narcissism make her a difficult individual to get along with, but she has somehow managed to befriend Nifty Cal and Murtag Kirok, thus forming a very unusual triad. Although it is not necessarily public knowledge, she is romantically involved with Cal. Let's Get Physical At first glance, Silel looks like another blonde-haired stripper strutting her stuff all over Omega. ... On second glance, not much has changed. The woman is as short as she is shapely, and although she could very well be described as attractive, her angular features make her more of an acquired taste than a true beauty. Her eyes are a crisp shade of slate, her hair near platinum in hue (probably dyed, knowing her). She often pulls her tops down low to try and compensate for her lack of a bust, a feature (or lack thereof) that she's clearly sensitive about. At least she's got an absolutely Magnificent Ass™ to make up for it, although that doesn't do much to justify her dreadful personality. History: Everyone's Least Favorite Subject * Upon her virst visitation to the boards, it would appear that Silel is nothing more than a common thief. Unlike with most novels, judging a book by its cover is completely acceptable in this scenario. * The development of a more stable financial state prompts her to move away from Illium, a planet with which she has little attachments. While traveling to the Citadel, her ship is intercepted by pirates; the confronation results in Silel and several other passengers ejecting themselves via an emergency pod, which is eventually sucked into Omega's atmosphere. * Following her arrival on Omega, Silel encounters Murtag Kirok and his friend, Nifty Cal. Silel and Cal spark a relationship that lasts for roughly a year and a half, spanning the timeskip of Cerberus Daily News. * The timeskip resulted in a lot of change in Silel's life. As of this edit, she is now the manager of the new Periwinkle Paradise, a rising stripclub in Omega. Economic conditions surrounding a lack of sexual entertainment have resulted in the Paradise residing in a very lucrative market. Connections The following individuals are active characters on the CDN board that Silel has either interacted with in the past or is currently familiar with at present: *Abattoir Deceased *Nifty Cal *Murtag Kirok *Obterian Turnonav Trivia * Born to France, Silel's native language is Parisian French. If one is to turn off their omnitool translator while conversing with her, this is the dialect/language he or she will hear. * Her father, Mortes DesGarniers, was a rather notorious ladies' man. It is entirely possible that she has unknown half-siblings about in the galaxy, but her incredibly negative relationship with her father has left her with little curiosity in this regard. * After running away from home at the tender age of 17, Silel married a human male whose name has not been revealed to CDN. It would appear that he also mysteriously disappeared following their divorce. * Between the ages of 19-20, Silel engaged in a brief affair with Abattoir; however, this relationship has never been mentioned and, after she learned his true identity, likely never will. * Fortunately, her mother survived the attack on Earth. ''Un''fortunately, it would appear that all of her extended family did not. Silel and Penrithe DesGarniers now remain the sole remnants of their line (aside from the aforementioned, potential illegitimate children). * Following the birth of Whitefang and Short Order's litter, Silel and Kirok sold six of the eight offspring to board members, including Palmer, Redacted, and Maeret Pen (ephemera62 on the boards). Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Omega Dwellers